Our Space (Dramione)
by MAT23LUV
Summary: Under the staircase at the back of the library, two figures from opposing houses and different worlds meet. These are their moments throughout their years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

At the back of the library, there is second staircase.

And under the staircase there is concealed corner where the Slytherin prince and Gryffindor princess shared very few, very precious moments.

It was the only place where the platinum blonde Malfoy ever truly laughed.

It was the only place where the brown-haired bookworm did not feel judged.

It was their safe haven, their oasis to share and to protect. This is the story of Hermione Jean Granger, Draco Malfoy and their little space.

FIRST YEAR

"You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?"

Said Malfoy looked up with a scowl, "Go away Gryffindor. This is my space."

He looked back down at his book, eyes darting back to the last word before the interruption.

A sentence later, an indignant voice replied, "There aren't any signs indicating that. Too bad."

With that, the girl sat, pulled up her legs to her chest and opened her thick book.

'Whatever' thought Draco as he continued reading his book, 'as long as she doesn't bother me I shan't bother her.'

Several chapters later, he closed his book. Rubbing his eyes and stretching as he stood he noticed the girl hadn't left.

'She'll be late for dinner, dumb Gryffindor.'

He stalked off.

…

"Here again, I see," commented the Gryffindor girl as she returned to the same position as the day before. This time with a much thicker book, he noticed.

"Go away," he half-growled, slamming the floor in half-hearted anger.

She didn't and so he left it alone.

This time she left first. He pretended not to notice her soft farewell.

…

"You're reading on Potions aren't you? I know because I saw that same book on the Potions shelf yesterday and it probably focuses on the procedures on making Transfiguration potions, right? Is it for the test we're getting next week, probably is. Professor Snape is testing us on procedures and simple potion theory."

"Oh shut it would you Gryffindor. All you fools know is talking and boasting and I find it extremely irritating. You brave and courageous bunch, why not you do the whole cohort a favor and shut your mouth for once."

There. The pale, blonde and wealthy Draco had lost it.

The curly haired bookworm stared at him with her mouth open in surprise. She'd never heard seen the proud and loud-mouthed Slytherin react in such a manner.

Realizing his sudden, out-of-character outburst the young Malfoy stalked off, gripping the book till his knuckles turned white.

…

He finally returned a week later, convinced that he would be in the clear and she would have found some other place to annoy those around her.

To his dismay, she was there huge book, bushy brown hair and all.

Sitting in HIS corner.

Before he could stomp off, she stood hurriedly with an anxious look on her face. "Draco, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to annoy you really. Do stop avoiding this area. Its part of the library for all students to share and I don't need something on my guilty conscience."

'So that's it-a guilty conscience.' "Well it isn't my job to keep Gryffindors all happy and guilt-free now is it?"

With that the Malfoy walked off with an arrogant stride, but no smirk to match.


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND YEAR

When Draco Malfoy arrived at the space, he was surprised to find Hermione Jean Granger sitting there with not one but two thick books. At the sight of him she rolled her eyes and returned to her eyes.

"I'm the one usually more irritated about sharing this space. What's with you?"

With that she stood up in a huff and walked off before glaring at him over her shoulder. "Oh and I suppose I'm not allowed to be irritated about your egotistic, loud-mouthed, high and mighty _pureblood _father talking down to Harry and I!"

He stared at her, unable to retort with those cold eyes glaring him down.

"Malfoys are all the same-proud, mean and cruel to those around them," she spat.

As she stomped off, Draco thought back to the evening of the events mentioned by the Gryffindor Princess.

"Honestly Draco, you should know better than to associate with Muggle born witches such as that Granger girl. Not even worth calling a witch really."

"Father, did you not see the look of utter disgust I had at the sight of her, dirty filthy Gryffindor she is."

Although his father had nodded at his choice of words he also taught Draco a new term for Muggle born wizards. One that would leave a bitter taste in Draco's mouth each time he said it.

…

Draco came to the space in the library almost every day after the horrible incident that had left a sour taste in his mouth.

'Mudblood…'ever since the day he had first called Hermione that he couldn't ignore the guilty stone weighing down in his gut.

Finally, nearly a month later she was there. Sitting with a giant book on her lap, hair covering her face nearly completely.

When he was close enough she looked up and he felt those big brown eyes look right through him. Eyes full of emotion-sadness, anger, spite…

It hurt him to know that he caused the negativity in her eyes.

She stood and walked right past him.

Draco couldn't focus on anything at all that day. All he saw was Hermione's brown eyes piercing through his.

…

This time, when he walked to the space she seemed so engrossed in her book on Magical Plants: Fact and Fiction, that he didn't bother saying anything.

She ignored him as well, not even sparing him so much as a glance.

Finally he cleared his throat and muttered something not even he could hear.

She didn't even look up so he tried again. "What do you want Malfoy," her tone annoyed without even looking at him.

"Did you know that Goyle can read," he said.

She still didn't look up, making a soft 'Mhmm' in response, her tone as dismissive and indifferent as her body language.

The platinum blonde failed to muster the heart to be angry. Instead his shoulders slumped and he sat with a gentle 'thud', opening his book with the slightest of frowns, the disappointment clearly lining his brows.

When she left he muttered a rushed and anxious "Goodbye." He expected nothing in return. So when she paused and glanced over to smile at him his heart leaped. And when she said "Goodbye Malfoy," a huge grin spread itself on his face.

She smothered a giggle and rushed off.

When he realized his mouth had formed a totally inappropriate Slytherin Prince smile, he smacked his face gently wiping it away and replacing it with a scowl.

That didn't stop his lips from twitching when he saw her at dinner though.

…

"Reading on Mythical Creatures I see."

Hermione looked up to see a familiar face sitting down with a book on his lap. It was rather thin compared to previous novels she'd seen him carrying but decided to comment on it once she saw the title.

"Yes, I'm trying to identify a certain being by its characteristics."

She hoped she hadn't given too much. He was after all the Slytherin prince, and a Malfoy. Ties between him to the Chamber of Secrets wouldn't surprise her.

"Oh? Well as you know I was only second to you," at that he scowled half-heartedly, "at Care of Mythological Creatures class."

She smiled, "Well this is something which can move in any direction via narrow passages. Has the ability to cause negative and rather unpleasant physical effects on its victims without killing it or actually wounding it."

"Hmm so a predatory carnivorous creature which I assume has either a very simple bone structure."

Delighted that she had found someone whose age and intelligence matched hers, Hermione continued.

"Yes and it is able to live for many years." "How many years?" "Decades."

"Try the Basilisk." "The what?" "Oh come on Granger. Top in class for Care of Mythological Creatures and Dark Arts theory work, and yet you haven't clue what a Basilisk is..."

She blushed at his words and flipped hurriedly to the page indicated in the directory for Basilisks.

She read aloud, "The Basilisk can grow up to fifty feet in length, and is a dark green color with large yellow eyes. These eyes have the power to instantly kill anyone who looks into them. Basilisk skin is armored like that of a dragon's, which deflects spells cast upon it. The Basilisk sheds its skin at intervals, like all other snakes, when it grows. When a victim looks indirectly at the Basilisk's eyes, such as its reflection, they will merely become Petrified."

When she stopped reading, she stared up at Draco with wide eyes, lit with excitement and joy.

"Draco, its perfect!" And with that she flung herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a sudden embrace. He awkwardly hugged her back. But before either could say anything she had leaned back onto her knees, blushing madly and staring at anything but him. Feeling the blood rushing up to his cheeks, the Slytherin prince quickly looked away.

"Your welcome Granger."

With that she hurried off, scribbling something on a piece of paper leaving the young Malfoy staring at the wall in wonder and surprise.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile began to spread itself on his face.

However that smile disappeared barely an hour later when news arrived that 'The Granger Girl had finally gotten what she deserved."

As the blonde boy practically ran to the infirmary, memories of a night left guilty stones dropping in his stomach with every heavy step as dread filled him.

'…_Personally I hope its Granger…'_

Those words suddenly left a horribly bitter taste in his mouth as he pushed open the doors to the infirmary.

Thank Salazar it was empty, Madam Pomfrey probably out collecting supplies.

He stopped at the foot of her bed, in a frozen state of shock.

She lay there, stuck in pose with her skin as pale as marble. Her hair as bushy and brown as ever, her hands as small and delicate yet strong as ever. Her eyes had lost the spark, that dancing flame.

His feet carried him to her side and his hand gently caressed her cold face.

"Granger," he murmured, "why so cold…come on Granger where's that smile of yours…Granger…" In his shoes, his toes curled. Suddenly, the room felt too cold, too empty, and too large and he felt too alone.

"Why so quiet Granger, don't you always have something to say…?"

He heard distant footsteps echo along the tall corridor.

With a final squeeze of her hand, Draco whispered one last thing before leaving.

"Hermione, come back to me."

…

"Still studying Granger? Did you, Scarface and Weasel get so big-headed in basking in the glory of solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets that you missed the announcement? Exams have been cancelled." Said the platinum blonde Slytherin prince as he sat against the wall beside her.

"And you call me talkative," retorted the brown-haired bookworm with one eyebrow raised. They chuckled in unison as she turned back to her large book.

After nearly an hour of comfortable silence spent reading in each other's company, Hermione spoke.

"You know the night I was Petrified," Draco tensed at the memory, "someone reported that a blonde Slytherin was seen slipping sneakily in and out of the infirmary."

"Is that so," his half-hearted attempt at nonchalance failed badly as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Yes and a similar figure was seen slipping in and out of the infirmary every day I was in there."

"Oh? Best watch yourself Granger, there are perverts everywhere." He said, giving her a rather suggestive look and a chuckle.

Her jaw fell as her eyes widened," Draco!" She smacked him lightly on the arm, half laughing.

"What? I'm just saying."

Once they'd both calmed down she murmured, "Madam Pomfrey told me that one of the last nights once I had been de-Petrified a blonde figure donning Slytherin robes had been spotted leaving the Hospital Wing. When she checked for evidence of robbery, all she noticed was I alone had had my blanket tucked up to my chin and my hair pulled away from my face."

The silence that followed hadn't been awkward at all.

That day she left first with a short and sweet farewell. Draco remained for nearly an hour more simply running back the memory and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

YEAR THREE

When Draco Malfoy arrived at his space to find it empty he walked away sadly.

The second time he arrived, he was faced with a similar empty corner and hence left with a frown.

After the tenth time of the similar occurrence, he decided enough was enough. They were well into the first term and where was Granger?

He'd heard she was taking all the electives and found it bizarre, crazy and completely Granger-like. Of course he'd expected her to busier this year but this was getting ridiculous.

That evening when he saw her at dinner, he realized exactly how much stress she was under.

There she sat, short dark curls tied in a sloppy ponytail, one hand flipping the pages of a textbook twice as thick as most of his own books on her lap as her other hand switched between bringing a cup of water, a spoonful of mashed potatoes or meat to her mouth and jotting down notes on a notebook on the table. Her bottom lip was bit at by her top row of teeth mercilessly as she scribbled, chewed, read and muttered to herself at a speed that had him amazed.

Even those around her kept their distance too fearful of the Gryffindor princess' rage if she was disturbed.

When he finally did find her at their space, she was doing exactly the same thing only this time: her hair was a frizzy mess.

He sat across her and cleared his throat.

"What do you want Malfoy," she asked. "Tsk Granger, I get this strange feeling that you are over working yourself." "Why does everyone keep saying that? I am perfectly capable of tackling all my electives and core subjects."

Ten minutes passed as he simply watched her work. Finally she sighed and looked up to face the blonde Slytherin. "What is it now Malfoy." "I do not believe that you lack the ability to keep up and excel in all your chosen subjects." At this she lowered her pen and tilted her head. 'Cute…'he thought to himself.

"However, I do believe that by pushing yourself like this and prioritizing your studies has made you stop caring for your actual welfare." "What are you talking about and why do you care anyway?"

"I am talking about you Granger. Mark the page, close the book and stop harassing that poor lower lip of yours."

The brunette giggled as she followed his instructions, ignoring the fact that he had not answered her second question.

The carpet was soft but prickly so with a sigh the blonde Slytherin prince summoned two rather large and thick blankets as well as two fluffy pillows.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh don't look at me like that Granger. Now let loose your hair as I spread out this blanket."

Five minutes later, Hermione Jean Granger was lying comfortably sandwiched between two blankets, her head resting on one pillow and her arms wrapped around another. Her back leaned against the smooth wall and her books were stacked on the side.

"Draco," she yawned, I can't possibly sleep. I've got an extra class with Mister Lupin in just over an hour and I haven't finished listing questions for him…"

Her eyelids felt heavy and she watched as Draco cast a barrier around the corner.

"Granger, Granger, Granger-Ever the hard-working bookworm. Take a nap for an hour then rush off to Lupin. He won't mind if his favorite student is a bit late. Now sleep."

He waited till she slept before adjusting the blanket around her and leaving, reinforcing the barrier as well.

…

The following day, Malfoy was wounded by a Hippogriff named Buckbeak.

The brown haired girl and the blonde boy didn't meet for the next two months.

But while Draco was recuperating in the Hospital Wing, she never once missed a daily visit. And following the escape of Sirius Black, Draco never slept without paying her a visit.

Of course, they both did this whilst the other was fast asleep…mostly anyway.

There were moments, precious moments. No words were exchanged. He or she simply sat by the other's bedside. Maybe they were too young to realize or maybe too stubborn too accept…that even if it was each other's presence, they were completely at ease and slowly falling in love.


	4. Chapter 4

YEAR FOUR

"I didn't think I'd ever see you back here, Malfoy."

"None of your business Granger."

She sat across him with a soft giggle and turned back to her book. 'Back to last name basis I see,' she thought to herself.

He left first with a soft farewell. She did nothing but smile and wave.

…

The night of the Quidditch match was still burned into the back of Hermione's mind the next time she visited the space only to find it empty.

The carpeted floor was bare except for a small card sitting atop the Slytherin's prince's usual place.

Written on it in neat cursive:

_**Sorry about match night, Father was there. **_

_**Heard about your campaign for house elves. Good luck. **_

_**Don't wait for me. I'm practicing at the field. **_

A huge grin spread on her face and she tucked the note away in her pocket and rushed off. Surely he wouldn't mind if she watched from a distance.

…

"He didn't you know," sighed Hermione as Draco opened his mouth upon her arrival. She knew he'd accuse her lightning-scarred friend of cheating.

A playful smirk played on his lips, "Actually I was going to ask about you," eyebrows raised, "having to defend Scarface all the time must be exhausting."

She narrowed her eyes at him, contemplating on whether or not to believe his words. He raised his palms in a show of innocence, a small smile on his lips.

Finally she smiled back and sat down next to him, ready to tell her unlikely friend all about her attempts to clear Harry's name and save his friendship with Ronald Weasley. The two of them laughed and talked for hours.

…

The next time she saw him at the space was the evening following Cedric Diggory's memorial service.

He arrived in a hurry, expecting a teary-eyed Hermione. When he arrived, he was faced with a tight-lipped, rather angry looking Granger.

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks, watching and waiting warily.

Happy Hermione, he enjoyed. Sad Hermione, he could manage. Exhausted Hermione, he did not mind. Infuriated and panicked Hermione…he had no clue on what to do. Women are complicated beings with hundreds of emotions that can lead to thousands of different reactions.

"He's back, the most feared wizard of all time…Lord Vold-"

He rushed forward and pressed a slender finger against her lips, eyes softening whilst hers widened.

"Shush Hermione, we both know you didn't sleep last night comforting Potter and Ravenclaw's Chang girl."

Her knees trembled and he guided them both slowly to the ground, letting he lean her head against his shoulder, keeping an arm wrapped around her and holding her hand with his other hand.

"Silly girl. You've been so occupied with everyone else, you've forgotten about occupying yourself with yourself."

She cried and talked for hours, he listened until she was okay.

She left first and as she walked away he remembered the Yule Ball.

_Whispers ran through the room as __Durmstrang__ Triwizard Champion and Bulgarian International __Seeker__, __Viktor Krum__ walked in with Gryffindor Princess, bookworm, Ace student and beauty of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger. Draco felt an unfamiliar feeling spread through him as the music started. Smooth notes guided the dancer's steps. _

_Her hair shone like strands of golden brown, so silky he longed to touch it._

_Her eyes shone like stars in the night sky, eyelashes bringing out their rich chocolate color beautifully as those very eyes followed the eyes of her dance partner. _

'_Eyes that should be on me,' the blonde Slytherin growled mentally._

_Her periwinkle blue gown showed off her gentle curves while modestly covering her, she looked like the Queen of Ice with eyes as brown as autumn and a smile as fresh as spring. And well, she looked a girl as hot as summer._

_That smile, it filled the room with joy and lit up like a forest fire at midnight. _

_No camera, be it magical or Muggle could have portrayed that radiant smile as it was now. Her lovely curls followed her every spin, step and turn. _

_When Victor Krum lifted her, the spotlight reflected onto her and as she rose Draco swore he saw an angel right there._

'…_In Krum's crummy arms,' he thought bitterly to himself._

_And with that Draco shrugged off Parkinson's manicured hands and stormed off, shaking with anger and jealousy, and a deep feeling of sadness and regret. _

_Regret of not asking her to the ball herself. _

When Victor Krum resurfaced holding Hermione, Draco felt an overwhelming feeling of relief. He had wanted to scoop her up in his arms and carry her away. Same for during the Yule Ball.

But he didn't. Why?

Because he was a Malfoy.

She was Muggle-born.

She was a Gryffindor.

He was the Slytherin Prince.

That's why.


	5. Chapter 5

YEAR FIVE

The year of Umbridge.

The year Dumbledore and Potter were made fools of by the Ministry…

The year that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger barely met…

The year that the space was only ever occupied by either of them…

Quick glances during meal times, a fleeting meeting of eyes at the hallway, when Dumbledore's Army was caught and Hermione was held by Vincent Crabbe, he had wanted nothing more than to snatch her away.

Fifth year was a difficult year for the two of them. With O.W.L. s, Umbridge and everything weighing on both their shoulders, it was overwhelming.

But there were two incidents that year that they met, and words were exchanged and a certain physical threshold was crossed.

The first encounter had happened a few nights following George and Fred Weasley's surprise act.

The Gryffindor Princess was sitting at one of the many towers at Hogwarts when Draco bumped into her.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, remnants of memories from years passed flying through their minds and every bad word exchanged between the pair disappeared as they ceased to see anything else but each other, there in the dark tower of Hogwarts.

She did not stand from her place, simply letting him approach her slowly and sit next to her.

Both of them leaned back against the cold wall, shoulders barely touching and hands brushing lightly against each other as he adjusted himself.

At least ten minutes of suffocating silence passed between them as the tension eased itself into a comfortable silence.

Finally she leaned her head on her shoulder and said, "I am not going to apologize for hitting you that day."

He smiled, "that's alright. I was asking for it anyway. Honestly, it was Goyle who told my dad about the injury. It was my fault for spooking the poor hippogriff."

"Mmm," she murmured. She wrapped her arms around him, giving into the sudden need to be closer to him.

His breath hitched and he tensed as she held him closer.

"Its not all that fun being part of the Inquisitorial Squad. Meetings basically consist of listening to Umbridge's lectures and pop quizzes on the hundreds of new rules she's made. Oh and about Buckbeak…"

She looked up at him, their faces so close she could feel the heat from his breath.

"…I saw him flying off with a dark-haired convict that night."

Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as he smirked playfully, "You won't tell will you?"

He mocked hurt as they continued to gaze at one another in the moonlight, "Tsk tsk, what kind of tattler do you take me for Granger?"

"A Bouncing Ferret like kind, Draco…"

She let his first name hang in the air, wordlessly seeking permission to call him by his first name. She bit her lip nervously awaiting his reply as his blinked a few times thoughtfully.

"Don't be an arse Hermione," he smiled then and she grinned.

Her eyes shone brighter than the stars littering the dark sky that night and he swore he'd never forget that moment.

That night they'd talked for a good hour before footsteps along the stairs scared them off to their respective houses.

That night they'd also both learned something.

They were no longer children.

No longer budding teenagers.

They were real teenagers.

Hermione's curves were more apparent than the year before, her hair much more controlled and her touch a tad more feminine than before.

Draco blushed at the memory of his elbow pressing lightly against her sizeable breasts and the creamy white of her thighs brushing against his.

He even cleared his throat at the memory of watching her pick up a fallen pen, from the back view that is. Her eyes had shone brighter than any star in the sky that night as they had looked right at him. Her smile chased away every ounce of brooding unhappiness in him that evening. And he couldn't get enough of her cheerful smile…her light laughter…her breathless beauty…

Draco's face had matured and sharpened, his shining hair bringing out his grey eyes. They stared back at hers like endless voids of mystery and excitement…

His shoulders had broadened, his muscles becoming more apparent.

She reminisced of the way his large strong arms had held her, how his hands had helped her up, the twinkle in his eyes when he made an arrogant remark…the cute curve to his smile when he was trying to hide his amusement at something she had said. The shiver that had run down her back as she felt his piercing eyes watch her pick a fallen pen. She couldn't get enough of that playful glint in his eyes as he smirked, that way he randomly made observations, the way he laughed, his breath taking smile…

The next time the two of them met was near the end of the year, Draco's father had been imprisoned, Draco himself had been hit by many a hex.

The two of them were sitting in tower hidden by cloaking spells even though it was well past midnight. They discussed the historical events from both the Magical and Muggle world. They joked about the hairstyles of various Professors. They experimented with spells and laughed at each other's failed attempts.

"You know," he said, "I haven't seen your Patronus."

She froze, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, her head turning as she questioned him with silent words.

He rolled his grey eyes and pushed back some hair from his eyes.

"I know you lot were practicing Defensive spells and there's no way you hadn't yet learnt a Patronus. I bet you even mastered it little miss Charming Witch."

She blushed and turned away shyly, "Far from mastering it I could only do it thrice."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Show me." Her head snapped towards him, "You can't be serious! Its very difficult and" "Please, Hermione," she stared, "show me your Patronus, please."

With a reluctant breath, she stood and attempted the spell. As her wand turned in small circles she whispered the words but nothing happened.

Already ready to give up, she turned to him with a defeated smile but he looked back with inwards bent eyebrows, "Come on Granger, we don't have all night."

She glared at his arrogant response and closed her eyes.

Beside her she felt him stand and come closer to her. Focusing on her wand and the memory of her first A, she tensed as a pair of strong arms snaked around her-One wrapping itself around her waist and the other holding her wrist gently guiding her hands to form surer and larger circles.

"Expecto Patronum…"

Later she lay in bed with her hands on her stomach, staring out the window at nothing, reminiscing the happenings earlier then.

Surrounded by shiny blue wisps of magic, her Patronus had appeared for again in the form of an otter, darting around in the air gracefully for a few minutes before disappearing right in front of her in a bright mini explosion.

"I did it Draco, I really did" her sudden happiness disappeared as the grin left her face when she saw his expression. His arms drew away from her sharply as a mask came over him, his cool eyes shutting like doors he stepped away from her and made towards the steps to leave.

"Draco?" Her voice bounced off walls of stone of the tower, stopping him in mid stride. "I'm sorry but did I do something?"

He turned his face with sad eyes and a tight frown. "Goodnight Granger."

He continued to walk away, much quicker and she felt her knees give way as she fell to the hard cold floor with a thud.

Suddenly, she felt unbearably cold,

…And alone


	6. Chapter 6

YEAR SIX

_**Hey guys! So I tried something slightly different with this chapter, I hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you enjoy it^^**_

He couldn't believe his eyes. There she sat with her hair tied back in a ponytail, reading a book the size of the average wand with an intensity that literally had him feel slightly afraid of disturbing her.

Quietly, he sat on the wall opposite her and bent his knees, leaning his arms on legs. After a while she greeted him.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"I see you are, studying."

"Yes Malfoy yes I am."

'_I see you are studying?! COME ON Malfoy what was that?! Thank Salazar I didn't stopped there.'_

'**Yes Malfoy yes I am?! Hermione, get a grip on yourself. This is Malfoy, not Ronald. You don't need to repeat everything you say.'**

'_She probably thinks I hate her now, what with how I've been. Oh well better finish up what I came here to do.'_

'**Say something Hermione!'**

"Malfoy I,'

"No stop."

She stared at him in surprise, confusion clouding her eyes as his face turned emotionless with a hint of arrogance but a certain sadness in his eyes.

"We can't be friends anymore. I will stop coming to this place and treat you as the rest of the school population sees it."

The air hung tense and a shocked silence echoed in between them as Hermione blinked slowly, perfectly able but unconsciously unwilling to accept what she was hearing.

Her questioning why came out in a bare whisper, so soft he barely heard it as anxiousness and endless sadness filled her eyes and her shoulders turned limp.

'_Because now I'm a…'_

"This type of association will only cause inconvenience for both of us. We are sixth years now Granger, not a good age to be dilly dallying with the big boys."

He expected her to be infuriated, to come at him with hurtful words and even her fists but she just stood there and for a fearful moment he thought she might cry.

Instead she clenched her fists and said with a frighteningly steady voice-

"You said both of us." "What do you," "You said us."

He froze, his eyes widening. "Draco, what are you keeping from me?"

The way she so effortlessly seemed to figure out his secret sent a shiver down the Slytherin Prince's spine.

"None of your business. Run on back to your darling Weasel and leave me alone Granger."

"It isn't because of what Harry said is it? It's something else, something that has to do with the fact that you've been wearing long sleeves all semester…something to do with the anxiety in your eyes when Professor Dumbledore addresses the school right? Its something you won't tell me, no matter what I say."

He remained silent, fearful of what else she might tell him she had observed.

A heavy silence filled the air as she stared hard into him as if she was trying to drink in the silent words his eyes spoke. She suddenly seemed extremely too mature for her own age.

"Fine then. Go, but pay back what you owe. Show me your Patronus."

His mouth opened in half-hearted protest, spilling insincere and shallow excuses before finally he closed it in defeat and drew his wand, taking a single step towards her as he drew circles in the air.

"Expecto Patronum…"

A large sleek feline leaped in graceful circles around and between he and the curly-haired Gryffindor. Finally the snow leopard disappeared in a shimmer of blue light.

She stepped towards him, and using her own hand she pushed down his hence lowering his wand and leaned forward, her breath hot against his ear as she whispered words heavy with sadness and reluctant acceptance.

"The time you asked me to show you my Patronus, the memories I used to achieve it were memories I shared with you. And now that I've seen your Patronus I know your secret now."

With that she leaned back and sat back down on the floor, opening her book.

He was speechless for a moment.

"What do you mean you know my secret?"

She spoke without looking at him.

"Two secrets. Firstly, you were assigned a mission here that you have to do alone and no one can help you with. Hence the snow leopard-alone, yet powerful and agile, able to adapt easily just as you are adapting and coming up to solutions to deal with that mission you've received."

He stared at her with unhidden awe, surprise and fear. "A-and the se-second one?"

"Your Patronus circled us. Which is clear proof."

His eyes widened and slowly began to back away.

"-that you care about me."

He turned and nearly ran off muttering a soft farewell.

"Good-Bye Hermione," barely reached her ears.

"Good-Bye Draco," barely reached his.

With his back turned Draco hid his conflicted grey eyes from her.

With her hair down she hid the tears that slid down her cheeks silently as he walked away from her, from the space, from them.


	7. Chapter 7

ENDING (sorry if it doesn't go the way you'd like, please review! They make my day )

A few days later they met at the tower.

He turned and leaned against the railing, watching her approach him with slow and sure steps.

Neither said anything as he wrapped her in his arms, and she wrapped hers around his neck running one hand through his hand as he held her close.

It was their final farewell to their friendship and blooming romance.

A quiet good bye as they held on to each other, neither wanting to break the silence and both reminiscing dozens of memories shared with each other.

They must have stayed like that for a while for by the time he had begun to let go her fingers were numb with cold.

Lifting her head from the crook his neck, she felt his large hands take her own much smaller ones and spreading warmth up from her wrists will her fingertips as he held and blew his hot breath on them.

Their eyes met and winter grey met autumn brown.

His sleeves had shifted and she caught sight of the mark on his left arm, gazing at it openly with a sort of sad and wistful frown. He didn't care enough to tell her to stop so instead he focused on drinking up and memorizing every detail of her face, from the way her brown curls moved in the wind to the slight crease by her eyes when she blinked.

He committed each and every detail to his memory; despite knowing it would be no use soon.

Finally, she withdrew her hands and he tilted her face to him gently with his pale hands. He leaned forward and lifted her up easily, setting her up on the step so she stood taller than him.

A moment of silence passed before their lips met in a gentle and indulging slow dance. A French kiss so passionate that the cheeks of anyone watching no matter how lewd would have turned brighter than a tomato.

His left arm wound around her waist and gripped her side as his right buried itself in her long curly locks.

She rested her arms on his shoulders, one hand playing with his hair and the other around his neck, pulling him closer till their chests were pressed against each other tightly.

When all the breath had left their lungs, they leaned in for another and another after that. From slow and indulgent to heated and passionate, they kissed till their lips were raw and the Moon shone brightly behind them, illuminating their skin and casting the shadow of the lovers on the tower's old stone floor.

Then they parted and opened the tiny flasks of potion they had so carefully worked together concocting.

At the count of 3 they drank and then disposed of the flasks.

The potion had been set perfectly to begin to take effect 15 minutes after intake so as to give them enough time to return to their respective house dorms.

With a final kiss and goodbye they went their separate ways, each step forming another crack in their hearts.

When he reached his bed Draco Malfoy turned on his side and let a single tear roll onto his pillow, he could still smell her apple-scented shampoo on his fingertips.

When she reached her bed Hermione Granger faced the ceiling and covered her tearing eyes with her sleeved arm, taking in the last scent of mint soap her forbidden love had left.

Then the potion took effect.

As a set of grey eyes and a set of brown eyes closed, lulled to sleep by the potion, memories shared between Draco Lucius Malfoy the Slytherin Prince and Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Princess faded into the night of a full moon.

To his confusion, Draco smelled apples and Hermione mint when they take a sniff of their perfectly brewed Amortentia.


End file.
